The Kiss
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Benci dan cinta memang hanya memiliki sedikit jarak  Sumaarry agak gak nyambung


Tittle:The Kiss

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan a.k.a Iv

Rated:T

Genre:Romance

Fandom:Harry Potter

Pairing:DraRy

Chapter:1

Disclaimmer:Semua yang ada disini milik tante J.K Rowling

Sumarry:Bisa - bisanya ini terjadi padaku

Warn:Typo(s),AU,Cerita kurang jelas,BL a.k.a Shonen-ai

A/N:Ini sebenarnya gak terlalu beda jauh tapi saya gak pakai latar didunia sihir disini hanya sebuah sekolah biasa(baca:SMA)yang mempunyai 4 buah Gryffindor dan Slytherin tetap bersaing soal urusan nilai mapel.

Saya author baru di fandom ini mohon bimbingannya

Maaf saya terlalu banyak bicara =w=

Pagi yang cerah didaerah London dan begitu juga disebuah asrama Hogwarts Senior High masih ribut soal antrian kamar mandi untuk mandi mungkin mereka sekolah tanpa mandi?Kalau mereka tak mandi sama saja mereka menjatuhkan harga diri pemuda dan seorang gadis tampak tetap tenang - tenang saja ditempat pertemuan anggota asrama mereka.

"Eh,kalian tak menunggu antrian kamar mandi apa?"tanya seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya sudah selesai dari mandinya dan telah menggenakan seragam sekolah

"Hm,aku sudah mandi kok mate"sahut pemuda berambut merah menyala bernama Ronald Weasly atau lebih akrab disapa Ron Weasley

"Aku juga sudah,kawan"sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat mengembang bernama Hermione Granger itu

"Ahahha,kenapa kalian tak menggunakan seragam sekolah kalian?"tanya pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dan bermata hijau itu.

Hermione dan Ron saling lupa kalau mereka masih menggunakan pakaian santai.

"Ah,aku lupa"ucap Hermione yang langsung bergegas ke kamar asrama gadis.

"Aku juga"ucap Ron yang langsung ke ruang ganti yang sepi karena ruang ganti katanya hanya berguna saat ada mata pelajaran olah raga.

Hari ini pelajaran permata adalah disini tidak berdasarkan asrama namun agar akrab dan di kelas Harry juga terdapat beberapa anak sang pangeran es yang handal dimata pelajaran Kimia. Draco nama sang pangeran besar dari Gryffindor karena keenceran Hermione satu - satunya yang dapat mengalahkan pemuda keturunan Malfoy yang merupakan keturunan yang disegani di daerah London dan juga pesonanya tak terkalahkan oleh ini awal bulan berarti akan ada pengundian tempat murid dipanggil menurut nomer absen dan akan mengambil sebuah kertas diantara beberapa kertas yang disediakan yang ada dikertas itupun yang akan menentuka siapa yang akan duduk dikelas salah satu nomer sudah mendapatkan pasangan ,ia tak akan telah memasuki kelas yang sedang diajar oleh Minevra McGonagall yang merupakan wakil sekolah,guru matematika dan wali kelas di kelas ini.

"Anak - anak seperti biasa ini awal bulan berarti akan ada pengacakan tempat duduk"kata guru matematika itu.

Setelah dipanggilnya beberapa nomer urut sekarang telah sampailah urutannya di nomer absen sang pangeran orang harap - harap cemas ada yang ingin duduk disebelah pemuda yang masih memiliki darah biru ini dan ada juga yang benar - benar tak mau disebelahnya.

"Nomer berapa Malfoy?"tanya sang guru Matematika itu

"13"jawab Draco

"Harry Potter anda akan duduk disebelah Draco Malfoy"ucap Minevra lantang.

Harry yang terkejut dengan perkataan sang guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya terdiam,dalam hati ia merasa sebal kenapa ia harus duduk disebelah Malfoy boleh memilih ia tak akan pernah mau berada didekat pemuda pirang ,sayangnya 2 tahun di SMA ini ia selalu sekelas dengan sang pangeran es terdiam sampai ada suara

"Potter,aku mau duduk disini"ucap Draco tanpa satupun kata yang sopan.

"Hh,Terserah"sahut Harry tak kalah acuhnya.

"Anak - anak kerjakan buku paket matematika halaman 24!"perintah Minevra kepada murid - murid.

Harry tampak sedang mengubek - ubek(?) isi tasnya untuk mencari buku ternyata ia lupa membawanya.

'Glek'

Harry menelan ludah. 'Kenapa ini harus terjadi berturut - turut'batin Harry.

"Malfoy"panggil Harry pada pemuda disebelahkan

"Ada apa Potter?"tanya Draco dingin

"Boleh aku pinjam buku paketmu"sahut Harry

"Sayangnya tidak boleh Potter"sahut Draco ketus.

-15 menit kemudian-

"Nyonya Granger kerjakan nomer satu dipapn tulis"perintah Minevra pada Hermione.

Hermione hanya menuruti perintah dari sang guru matematika dan maju menuliskan jawabannya kepapan tulis.

"Bagus Nyonya Granger"ucap Minevra yang langsung memeriksa jawaban Hermione

"Berikutnya Tuan Potter,Saya mau pergi sebentar ada urusan"ucap sang guru meninggalkan kelas.

Harrypun kaget.

'Bagaimana cara mengerjakannya kalau tak ada bukunya?'batin Harry.

"Mate,aku akan pinjamkan bukuku"ucap Ron yang ternyata berada diseberang tempang duduk Harry.

"Thanks mate"ucap Harry yang maju dengan hanya berbekal soal tanpa menjawab.

Namun,pertanyaan yang lumanyan sulit itu berhasil dijawabnya walau ia belum tau itu benar atau tidak.

'BRAKK'

saat kembali ke bangkunya kaki Harry tersandung kaki kabar yang lebih buruk lagi adalah bibir Harry mengenai kening Draco(A/N:ini pengalaman saya pernah abis maju kesandung kaki kursi dan saya tanpa sengaja mencium kening rival saya utg kejadian itu terjadi waktu saya kelas 2 sd ==a)

Harry yang masih kaget tetap terpaku pada posisinya.

"Singkirkan dirimu dariku Potter brengsek"ucap Draco kasar perkataan itu bertolak belakang dengan sesuatu yang ada dihatinya

"Maafkan aku Malfoy,aku tak sengaja mana mungkin aku berniat menciummu"sahut Harry yang langsung menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari sang langsung menjauhkan jarak diantara mereka.

Draco's PoV

Dalam hati memang aku bahagia tapi sayang status kami sebagai rivallah yang telah membuatku tak berani mengungkapkan ,andai saja dia bukan musuhku pasti sudah lama aku mengutarakan menatap perlahan pemuda bermata hijau indah ,berani meremehkan seorang Malfoy kau saja nanti tanggal mainnya(?) kau pasti akan jatuh dalam pesonaku. Dan kau akan menjadi milikku saat aku pastikan itu akan ..Aku harap ini akan terjadi secepatnya karena aku tak bisa lama - lama memendam rasa takut aku sakit akan semua aku harus segera yakin.

Draco's PoV End

Beberapa siswa terus memandangi kedua rival ini karena mereka terkejut akan kejadian yang barus saja dialami kedua rival senyuman jahil dari sahabat Harry maupun Draco memang kelihatan tenang tapi dalam hati ia merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan tak mengerti rasa macam apa yang sedang hanya membiarkan semuanya terjadi secara alami tak ada yang akan mengerti soal orang punya tafsiran berbeda - beda soal perasaan yang baru saja Harry tetap berusaha tenang.

Harry tanpa sadar menatap pemuda berambut pirang platina yang ada juga dengan Draco ia mentap pemuda yang ada mereka sadari tatapan mereka saling yang sadar saling tatap langsung menundukkan wajah Draco kembali mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang ada disampingnya.

'Ayo,Draco'batinnya dalam hati.

Dengan berani ia mengambil sebuah spidol dan menuliskan sebuah tulisan super besar dipapan tulis yang ada disitu adalah

"UNTUK HARRY POTTER I LOVE YOU,APAKAH KAU MAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU?

DRACO MALFOY,JANGAN PIKIR AKU BERPURA - PURA AKU SERIUS AKAN SEMUA UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN TERTAWAKAN SOAL INI".

Harry yang terkejut dengan tulisan Draco itu tapi tanpa disadarinya wajahnya Ron yang mengetahui hal itu menggodanya

"Hey mate kelihatannya kau berhasil menaklukan orang itu"kata Ron seraya menunjuk Draco

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?"tanya Harry

"Tenang mate,lihatlah wajahmu memerah"sahut Ron

"Eh?"tanya Harry kaget

"Ikuti kata hatimu Mate"sahut Ron

"Hmm,Thanks mate"sahut Harry.

Draco kembali ke tempat duduknya dan meraih tangan Harry

"I love you,mau jadi pacarku Potter?"tanya Draco dengan suara keras.

'DEG'

'DEG'

"Baiklah Malfoy,benar apa kata orang kalau pesonamu tak terkalahkan"sahut Harry dengan datar dan santai.

Terdengar siulan dari anak - anak merasakan wajahnya bertambah dia percaya apa yang dikatakan orang - orang kalau benci dan cinta memiliki jarak yang cinta janganlah terlalu berlebihan bisa membuatmu menjadikannya suatu kebencian dan sebaliknya.

END

Sequel atau benar - benar selesai?Kritik,Saran,Cacian Makian diterima tapi flame sama sekali tidak diterima

saya hanya author baru maaf banyak kesalahan =w=


End file.
